Friendship Elements Pretty Cure
Element Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is good attributes. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Mickaela 'Mickey' Johnson/Cure Reliability Voiced by: Eden Sher (English) The adoptive daughter of Game Company CEO Charles Johnson and the fifth child of the family. She is high spirited and fun loving with a love of knitting and sewing but also loves video games. In civilian form, she has has shoulder length dark brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. As Cure Reliability, her hair turns orange and is cut shorter and her eyes turn bright orange. Her theme colors are Orange. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure! Harmony Convergence! The Orange Heart you can really on! Cure Reliability!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Reliability Jam!" Antonia 'Toni' James/Cure Responsibility ' Voiced by: Brina Palencia (English) A serious and calm student council president who lives with her grandparents while her parents are working overseas. her grandparents own a pet shop which is a bit run down and tends to try and earn money for it on the weekends with her job. In civilian form, she has short ash blonde hair that curls near her cheeks with a red headband and chocolate brown eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Responsibility, her hair turns cyan colored and becomes slightly longer that ends slightly under her shoulders and her eyes turn sky blue. Her theme colors is cyan, sky blue and midnight blue. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure! Harmony Convergence! The Blue heart you can depend upon, Cure Responsibility!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Responsibility Blitz!" 'Lillanne Stuart/Cure Determination A hyper active jazz dancer with a heart of gold who speaks with a bit of a lisp and ADHD. She is determined to show that anyone with a disability either small or large can do anything they put their minds to trying to set a good example for her younger sister who has a muscle disorder making her walk with braces. Her theme color is bright yellow and Topaz * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure! Harmony Convergence! The Yellow heart that is hard to give up on! Cure Determination!" * "Pretty Cure, Determination Blast!" . Bella Mendez/Cure Compassion A smart brainiac with a love for video games and making gadgets. Her parents own a pet clinic and is friends with Toni since her family's pet clinic helps her grandparents pet shop/shelter for free. In civilian form, she has cerise colored hair tied in a ponytail with a pink bow and ruby red eyes. As Cure Compassion, her hair darkens and her eyes turn magenta. Her theme color is dark red, magenta and light pink. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure! Harmony Convergence! The Red heart that makes you love! Cure Compassion!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Compassionate Heartbeat!" Connie O'Hare/Cure Courage A young model in training who loves children and helping out at daycare's on her free days. Her family owns a donut shop on wheels and always brings a small bag of them when she goes to work. In civilian form, she has brick red hair tied in pigtails and burnt auburn eyes. As Cure Courage, her hair turns bright red with a different ombre on each pigtail the right yellow and the other orange and her eyes turn bright red. Her theme colors are red, yellow and orange. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Harmony Convergence! The Red, orange and Yellow heart that gives you Bravery! Cure Courage!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Courage Roar!" Dandy/Nikki She's the mascot of the series. The young princess of Joy kingdom who is trying to find the Gems of Charm. She is a bit stubborn and a bit spoiled but she does tend to want to do things herself. Past Cures Samantha/Cure Charming Cherri/Cure Faithful Erriel/Cure Friend Villains Chaos Discord He is the first to attack the cures. Miscef He is the second to attack the cures. Disheartened She is the third to attack the cures. Dicordians They are the monsters of the day. They are made out of people's feelings. Items [[Elementa|'Elementa']] They are the henshin devices that the girls use to transform. They are silver studs that are round with a wing shapes at the side with Gems in the theme colors of the girls. Gems of Charm They are the most powerful gems of the Harmony which powered the kingdom and protected it from evil.but were stolen away and are missing. They are: The Star of Happiness, the Diamond of Purity, The Rose Quartz of Love, The Sapphire of Calmness, The ruby of Energy, Emerald of Friendship, and Peridot of Luck! Locations Prism City-The town where the story takes place in it are: * Prism Academy-The school where the girls go to school. * Crescent Moon Comics-A very popular comic store that sells new and comics. * Paws and Claws-It's a pet shop owned by Toni's grandparents. Harmony Kingdom It's where Dandy is from. Rainbow Valley It's where the movie takes place Family Charles and Lily Johnson They are Mickey's adoptive parents who lost a daughter to miscarigage who was to be their fifth child and really wanted another child when Lily's sister purposes adopting a child since the couple was getting up their years and agreed and something about Mickey made them want to adopt her. Charles owns a Gaming company and is the CEO. Sophie and Kara Johnson They are the older adoptive twin sisters of Mickey who tend to give her fashion advice since their in beauty school. She kind and sweet and cool beauties. Stephen Johnson The third oldest by 18 who has a protective streak over Mickey and Joseph since they go to the same school. He plays on the football team. Joseph Johnson The second youngest and is very attached to Mickey ever since she was brought home. Susan and Andrew James They are Toni's grandparents who run an animal shelter/Pet shop. Avery James Toni's cousin who was adopted into the family when her parents died from a car crash. She just a toddler but shows she remembers somewhat happened. Jenny Stuart She's Lillianne's older sister who is Lillianne's Guardian. She works as a physical thearapist for children. Lucile Stuart She is Lillianne's 10 year old sister. She contracted Polio when she was 5 and had to walk with braces ever since. Students and Staff of Prism Academy Linda Daniels She's a boarding student away from her homeland who is usually seen reading a book in the cafetiaria or helping with cleaning. Her father is film producer and left her at school to be safe than following her around to every country he films in. She has long golden blonde hair held back by a black ribbon and brown eyes. Daniel Lyons He's the student concil president and the childhood friend of Mickey meeting her in the Elementary classes hitting off fast. He dreams of being a comic book artist even though his parents want him to be a doctor. He has dark brown hair and amber eyes wearing glasses. Movie Characters Episodes # The Orange Heart You Can Rely on! Cure Reliability is Born!-Mickey was with her friend Cassie for lunch for her 15 birthday when it's attack by Discord. # The Blue Heart of A Very Responsible Maiden! Cure Responsibility is born!-When her parents give her permission to get a pet she goes to Paw and Claws to find a pet. #The Yellow Heart of a Determined Fate! Cure Determination is Born!-When the talent show comes up and Mickey helps behind the scenes while helping with Toni's pet tricks but the two meet Lillanna who is doing a dance act. #The Pink Heart of Caring! Cure Compassion is Born!-When Bella notices Toni hanging out with Mickey and Lilianne more than she starts to wonder how they became friends so fast. #The Red Heart Of A Couragous Hero! Cure Courage is Born!-It's time for the start of Home Ec and Mickey gets partnered with Connie in making a cake. #We are a full team! The protectors of Harmony, Element Pretty Cure!-With a full team it's now time to find the Gems of Charm which might be harder than they think. #TBA #TBA #TBA #Run Away Dandy, where could she have gone!-When Mickey and Dandy get into one dozy of a fight she runs off now the cures have to find her before Chaos does! Gallery Category:Fan Series